tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
TRON: Evolution
TRON: Evolution is a video game that was released December 7, 2010, before TRON: Legacy. The storyline takes place between TRON and TRON: Legacy and reveals significant events within the TRON mythology. Different variations of the game title TRON: Evolution have been released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, PSP, and Nintendo DS. TRON: Evolution on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC uses an engine based on a combination of the popular UnrealEngine3 and the BioWare Aurora Engine. This page focuses on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of the game. PSP, DS, and Wii versions cover different time periods and mostly don't have much story to offer. (See also Nintendo Wii's TRON: Evolution - Battle Grids for more story information.) Overview The outskirts of Tron City, an installation portal is about to upload a new program. A squad of renegade basics: three sentinels on their light cycles and a Recognizer, race across one of Tron City’s bridges toward the portal. A figure in black awaits them as they pass. He is Tron. He chases on his light cycle and attacks. The greatest warrior on the Grid swiftly derezzes the entire squad. At the portal a lone sentinel awaits, ready to derez the program that is almost uploaded. Tron arrives and quickly defeats the sentinel. A crack of thunder and a bolt of energy blast from the sky. At that moment the program fully uploads onto the grid. He is Anon. Tron walks over to him and says... You are Anon. You have been created by Kevin Flynn to protect the system and keep it from harm or corruption. You have weapons to help you protect the system. You have enemies, other programs that will try to prevent you from completing your mission. You will have allies, programs that will help you on your journey. A virus named Abraxas threatens the system, and you will be tasked to defeat him, or else all hope is lost. Plot Intro It is the year 1989. Kevin Flynn explains in his video log that a race war is brewing inside the Grid. The Basics are programs that he wrote and are responsible for doing average day to day tasks. Basics serve a specific purpose and don't usually grow beyond their own programming. But a new form of program has "miraculously" appeared inside the Grid. These programs are called ISOs (Isomorphic Algorithms). They seem to be a naturally occurring type of program within the Grid that don't serve any function or purpose. They just simply exist. Kevin Flynn sees them as something beautiful and calls them a miracle. However, Basics seem to be clashing with ISOs and the Grid is on the brink of war. Flynn continues to explain that the hostility began when an ISO named Jalen was apparently murdered in the grid games by some rogue Basics. Flynn then reveals a disk he wrote with a new System Monitor Program, Anon. He installs it into the Grid with the hope it will help Tron to keep the peace inside the Grid. Chapter 1: Reboot In Tron City, an installation ceremony is about to begin. Kevin Flynn has negotiated a peaceful alliance between the Basics and ISOs. He picked Radia, a female ISO leader to be installed as Co-Systems Administrator alongside Flynn's original System Administrator Clu, who would continue to represent the Basics. Thousands of programs have gathered in Tron City to witness this historic event. Meanwhile, Anon has just arrived in the middle of Tron City. He meets up again with Tron to assist in protecting the installation ceremony. Quorra who knows Radia well is attempting to access the ceremony but some security programs are preventing her access. She says she will get access and runs off parkour style. Tron orders Anon to follow her. Anon chases her through the building like structures and almost catches up with her when some strange yellow viruses attack him. He quickly dispatches them and follows Quorra into the ceremony. Clu speaks to the crowd and announces Radia as the new Co-systems Administrator. She comes out and addresses the crowd. Suddenly the ceremony is attacked by a corrupted program called the Abraxas virus. He can infect any program he touches and they instantly become infected minions. Radia is ushered away as Abraxas attempts to make his way to apparently attack Clu. Anon intercepts Abraxas and they have a brief battle as Clu runs off. During the fight, Abraxas's identity disc gets partially shattered, with a piece of it left on the floor. Abraxas runs off as Flynn and Tron arrive. Clu returns as well and picks up the shattered ID disc. He then tells them that he believes the Abraxas virus has evolved from ISO's and implies that they are a danger to the Grid. Flynn doesn't believe Clu, he trusts the ISO's and thinks there is another origin to the virus. Tron suggests that Flynn leave the grid because it's too dangerous to stay. Before Tron escorts Flynn to the portal, he orders Anon to follow the virus. Anon follows the virus infected path left by Abraxas and encounters many of his minions along the way. The trail leads him near the grid replica of Flynn's Arcade. As he passes through on an overhead bridge, he is able to see Tron and Flynn below heading to the portal. He witnesses Clu intercept the two, asking Flynn, "Am I still to create the perfect system?". He then sends Sentry warrior programs to attack them. Tron tells Flynn to run and attempts to take on the Sentries. As Flynn runs off Tron is assumed to be derezzed. Clu sees Anon as well and sends Sentries after him. After Anon dispatches the soldiers, Quorra calls him to her. She gives him a Mag Disc upgrade, which will make it easier for him to get around. It allows him to mag pull himself to certain energy points. Anon follows Quorra using the new Mag Disc to aid him, and dispatches some more Sentries along the way. When he catches up with Quorra, she reveals that she also witnessed Clu's betrayal and the murder of Tron. She also believes that Clu killed Flynn as well. She tells Anon that they need to tell everyone about Clu's atrocities. She suggests that they see Zuse, a program who believes in peace between Basics and ISOs. He runs an ISO friendly club and has many connections that can help them get the word out. She suggests they split up. Quorra jumps onto a passing recognizer and Anon continues on foot. Anon makes his way to Zuse's club, fighting a few more Sentries along the way. He meets up again with Quorra at the club's entrance. They enter together and see it packed with partying ISOs and Basics. They find Zuse at the bar. Quorra tells him about Clu taking over the Grid. Anon notices a neon green hooded man sitting at the bar trying to be discreet. Zuse decides to help. He requests Quorra's ID disc and upgrades it with access to the Solar Sailer. He suggests they take it to Arjia City and find Radia. She can spread information very quickly to the entire Grid. As they are about to leave, a massive battleship called Regulator appears and hovers above the club. It drops bombs down onto the club. Quorra and Anon run to the window to escape. She quickly hands him a baton and they dive out the window as the bombs destroy the club. In their freefall from the tower they activate their light cycles and race away from the falling debris and pursuing Sentries. Chapter 2: Shutdown After Quorra and Anon reach the bottom of the tower, they witness the destructive power that Clu wields. He has declared war on the ISO's. With the Regulator and an army of Sentries he seems to be unstoppable. A Black Guard throws a grenade at them and runs off. They are then attacked by some scout sentries. Quorra tells Anon to meet her at the Solar Sailer docks. Anon fights his way through more sentries as he makes his way toward the docks. He also encounters more viruses as well. Eventually, he is attacked by a Light Tank. Anon is forced to fight this tank by himself. He eventually derezzes it and is able to rez a new one that he can control. Anon, now in a tank, blasts his way across the highways leading to the docks, destroying other tanks and recognizers along the way. He then fights his way through the inner workings of the docks and eventually makes it to a Solar Sailer. He is then attacked by another a grenade throwing black guard. After he defeats him, Quorra arrives and they get onto the Solar Sailer headed to Arjia City. Chapter 3: Arjia When the two arrive at Arjia City, they quickly notice that Clu has put out wanted warnings for Anon everywhere. He wants everyone to believe that Anon is a dangerous enemy. Quorra once again suggests they split up, telling Anon to travel through the city sub-systems to avoid attention. She says that she will meet up with him at the hub. Anon travels through the long sub-system path while fighting off Sentries, avoiding giant construction lasers and other inner workings through the city. When Anon makes it to the hub entrance, he's attacked by recognizers, which release more sentries. After defeating them he enters the hub and meets Quorra. From a higher vantage point they see Clu meeting with Radia. He is trying to convince her that the Abraxas virus is the reason he has overtaken the Grid, pretending that he still wants unity between Basics and ISOs. When she asks him how Flynn was killed, Clu tells her that a rogue systems monitor (Anon) is responsible for Flynn's death. She asks how she can help to destroy the virus. Clu replies that he wants her to have all the ISO's gather in each sector making it easier to single out the virus. Unbeknownst to Radia, Clu's true intention is to destroy all the gathered ISO's in a few swift blows. He says goodbye to her, promising to get through this difficult time together. Radia then summons Quorra and Anon to her. Quorra tells her that Anon didn't kill Flynn and Tron. Radia then downloads Quorra's memory to see what really happened. She sees the truth about Clu, but also discovers that Flynn lives. Tron sacrificed himself to protect him. Radia tells Quorra to inform the other ISO factions of what has happened. She tells Quorra that "more than you can imagine, our future rests with you." As Quorra leaves, Radia tells Anon to find Flynn. She tells him that a program named Gibson helped Flynn to escape the city. Gibson was then arrested and taken to the Game Arena to battle to the death. The best hope of finding Flynn is to first find Gibson. Anon leaves the hub and is attacked by another recognizer dropping off some sentries. He battles his way across the city, trying get back to the Solar Sailer docks. He gets into another tank and fights off many recognizers. Anon finally gets on a Solar Sailer and heads to the game grid arena. Chapter 4: The Combatant As soon as Anon arrives in the area he jumps on his light cycle and races to the game arena while avoiding attacks from recognizers. He arrives outside the extremely secure game grid and has to sneak in through a secret back entrance. After getting past some doors, he finds the contestant marshalling area where Gibson is being held for the next round of games. Gibson happens to be the same hooded figure Anon saw in Zuse's club. Gibson then tricks Anon into switching places with him, forcing Anon to fight in the Grid Games instead. Anon battles through some disc competitions while Clu is giving a speech in the background. Clu is speaking of the Abraxas virus threat and how he believes it is the fault of the ISO's. Clu's army assembles all across the grid preparing for attack. Clu continues and declares "We are programs! Today, we are basics no more". After Anon goes through a series of battles, a final powerful contestant appears in front of him. Just when he is about to attack, a recognizer slams down and crushes him. Gibson hijacked a recognizer to break Anon out of the games. Together they fly away as Gibson tells Anon about how he saved Flynn and took him to the Bostrum Colony with some help from his friends. Chapter 5: Identification Friend or Foe Gibson lands just outside the Bostrum Colony, dropping Anon off. Gibson takes the recognizer to abandon it. Anon enters the colony but notices that it has been infected with the virus. He battles infected Bostrumites throughout the colony, occasionally finding a few uninfected survivors that the viruses are trying to infect. Eventually he joins up with Gibson. Gibson tells him that all of the friends that helped Flynn had been infected with the virus and he had to put them down. He says he will keep searching for Flynn and Anon continues to do the same. Anon fights virus after virus as he continues his search. Eventually he meets up with Gibson again and they both see the arrival of The Regulator. At that moment, Abraxas appears right behind them, holding a hostage. He kills a hostage then spreads the infection into the building structure itself. Anon and Gibson run away as quickly as they can while the virus is spreading through the halls behind them. Eventually, they outrun the virus and escape outside. As soon as they exit they notice the Regulator and a horde of sentries waiting for them. Anon swiftly defeats them. Gibson finds Flynn's original light cycle parked outside. He assumes Flynn is in trouble because he would not just leave it. Gibson and Anon decide to head back to Arjia city to see Radia. Hopefully she will know what to do next. Anon takes Flynn's light cycle and they ride through the canyons leading to Arjia. Along the way they are attacked by more recognizers, but Abraxas himself eventually cuts them off. Gibson pushes Anon's cycle out of harm's way, but Gibson falls right into his hands. Abraxas infects Gibson with the virus and then throws him into a cave. Abraxas runs off while Anon follows Gibson into the cave. Inside the cave Anon finds a violently infected Gibson. After a long battle, Anon derezzes Gibson. Anon must find a way out of the cave and continue to Arjia. He eventually finds his way back to the highway, where two scout sentries are guarding Flynn's light cycle. He quickly dispatches them and jumps on the cycle. He races to Arjia before it is destroyed by Clu's forces. Charter 6: The Approach When Anon arrives, he sees a partially destroyed Arjia. He destroys two tanks blockading the entrance to the city. He then gets into his own tank and battles his way into the city. He continues his battle up to Radia in the hub on foot. Eventually he gets to the hub where he meets up again with Quorra. She tells him that Clu already attacked every major ISO community, announcing that "It was a purge". From a higher vantage point, they see Clu talking with Radia. Clu is taunting her by telling her about how disgusting ISOs are to him. He then brings out Abraxas. Radia instantly recognizes Abraxas's true form as her former ISO friend Jalen, the one who was supposed to have been murdered. Clu reveals that he created, or unleashed, the ISO's true form; a disease in the grid that he will purge. Abraxas tells Radia that she will be like him now. He impales her with his disc, but she doesn't become infected; she instead derezzes in a dazzling display. Clu walks off and gives an order to level the place. Abraxas sees Anon and they begin to battle in the hub. After a long fight, a piece of building structure falls on Abraxas and he appears to be defeated. Just as that happens, Clu's Regulator bombs all of Arjia City, completely destroying it. Chapter 7: End of the Line Anon awakens somewhere outside with Flynn's Cycle in view. He hears Flynn speak to him. He had pulled Anon from the city wreckage and reprogrammed him. He tells Anon how he still can't believe that Clu has become a genocidal maniac and blames himself for the flaws in Clu's program. He tells Anon that he saw Quorra getting on board Clu's Regulator. He asks Anon to do one final task for him. Flynn wants Anon to help Quorra and get her back. "She's special. More special than you know. Our last hope." He then tells Anon that he upgraded his disc, making him stronger, and it should make him a better match for Clu's army. His neon glow becomes white, as opposed to the blue he had since his creation. Anon then climbs up some rocky structures and jumps onto a recognizer, which takes him on board Clu's Regulator. Anon battles his way through the ship, searching for Quorra. After racing through a section on his light cycle, Anon finds Quorra being held hostage by Clu. She tells him she will tell the truth to everyone. He is about to derezz her when Anon knocks his disc out of his hand with his own disc. Clu grabs Quorra and sends black guards after Anon. After he defeats Clu's black guards, a recognizer crashes into the side of the Regulator, and Abraxas emerges from the wreckage. Clu throws Quorra down to the deck. Anon and Abraxas have a final showdown. Abraxas uses energy cores to multiply his power. When Abraxas enters the central core, Clu yells that he will overload the core, and the ship. Anon destroys the core with Abraxas in it, finally derezzing him. Clu runs away while Anon goes to Quorra and picks her up. As the ship is exploding, Anon dives off the side of the ship and grabs onto a Recognizer. The blast from the explosion malfunctions the Recognizer causing it to fall. When it hits the floor, Anon and Quorra are thrown to the ground, but the recognizer is still tumbling toward them. Anon throws Quorra out of the way following Flynn's last command to protect her. The Recognizer then crushes Anon. Quorra wakes up and sees Anon fading under the Recognizer, she watches him derezz right in front of her. Alone in the middle of the wasteland, she collapses, expecting to run out of energy and derezz. Just when she thinks all hope is lost she opens her eyes and sees Flynn standing above her. She reflects on how both Flynn and Anon saved her. Cast *Olivia Wilde as Quorra *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *James Frain as Zuse *Fred Tatasciore as Kevin Flynn and Clu 2 *Jensen Ackles as Gibson *John Glover as Abraxas *Nolan North as Behemoth and Sentries *Kari Wahlgren as Radia *Diane Michelle, Yuri Lowenthal and Laura Bailey also provide additional voices for the game. Gameplay TRON: Evolution is a linear brawler platformer with brief vehicle segments. The general structure of the game is; traverse a platforming section, combat several enemies, platforming section, enemies, etc. And usually highlighting a major event players will briefly drive a light cycle or a tank several times throughout the game. Single Player Anon moves around free runner style. By holding down a sprint button he can vault up and over obstacles, as well as run along walls in his path. He has a jump button and another button allows for blocking and counters. Anon's primary weapon is his disc. He has a long range light attack, a close range melee attack, and a Heavy attack which can be upgraded with four types as you progress through the game. Heavy for hard hits, Bomb for extra damage, Stasis to slow enemies down and Corruption to drain their health. If you hold down block while pressing heavy attack, Anon will unleash a powerful attack. Hold sprint and press heavy attack will deal out quick area damage. He also has a Mag disc upgrade which he can use to pull himself toward energy points for quick travel. He starts at Version 1 and has 50 upgradeable Versions. Each version imbues him with more memory so he can download and install more upgrades and attacks. Anon has a health bar that can be re-energized by wall running on ETC (Energy Transfer Conduits) strips. They are located all over the world and force Anon to be in constant movement while in battle. He also has an energy bar that is used for special attacks and will need to replenish often. These can be recharged by vaulting over Energy Pods also located generously across the world. Tanks you can simply move, aim and fire unlimited normal shots or heavy damage mortar bombs that are tied to Anon's amount of energy. Player cannot exit the tank during these single player sequences. Light cycles have an acceleration button, brakes, disc melee attack buttons, and simple steering. PS3 users also have the option of using PlayStation Move only during these light cycle sequences. Hold the Move controller like a bike handlebar and tilt left or right to turn. Players cannot get off the cycle during single player sequences. Multiplayer In multiplayer there are four game types: *DISINTEGRATION: Every program for himself deathmatch. Winner with the most derezzes wins. *TEAM DISINTEGRATION: Team deathmatch. The team with the most derezzes wins. *BIT RUNNER: The player who takes the bit will score points for their team, while other team tries to take the bit. The program holding the bit will be slowly drained of health and energy. The team that held the bit longest with most points wins. *POWER MONGER: There are three to five power nodes scattered around the level. Points are scored by taking an holding key groups of nodes. The team with the highest score wins. There are four maps included: *HARD DISK: This is a pedestrian-only small map with vertical architecture allowing free running and climbing. *HEAT SINK: Another pedestrian-only small map with more vertical structures. *DEFRAG: This is a massive map featuring on foot, light cycles and tanks. *CIRCUIT BOARD: Another massive map featuring on foot, light cycles and tanks. Light cycles can be used anywhere on the four maps Defrag, Circuit Board, User's Plaza, and Codestream Nexus. Simply tap the activation/acceleration button and the program will instantly jump into light cycle mode. Players can use brakes, disc melee attacks and a quick left/right 90 degree turn buttons. There will be a light ribbon always following the Light Cycle that will derezz any program that comes into contact with it. Hit jump button to re-enter on foot mode. Light Tanks are also available in the maps Defrag, Circuit Board, and User's Plaza. In order to use tanks, a player or team mate must stand on an activation node for a few seconds. Once active a tank will load onto the grid that can only be used by that team or player. If opponents take the node then the tank will only work for them. Tank controls are the same as single player. DLC Maps With every brand new purchase, a code for two downloadable maps is included. For used purchases these maps are available for a fee. *USER'S PLAZA: A maze of roadways surrounding Kevin Flynn’s central platform. User's Plaza features light Cycles and tanks. *CODESTREAM NEXUS: Takes place in the center of Arjia, and features light cycles and tanks. Five additional downloadable maps were released for a fee. *SKYLINE: This is a pedestrian-only small map. On the upper echelons of Tron City, combatants deftly navigate massive gaps among rooftops while battling. *SPIRES: This is a pedestrian-only small map. A Nexus Stream maintenance spire hangs precariously under the expanse of Arjia City. Vertical mobility is the key to survive. *CLASSIC: The first-generation game grid meets the next generation of grid combatants. Features on foot and light cycles only. *RELIC: A legacy of the past, the original game grid is slowly being eaten away by the Outlands. Sark's Carrier has been discovered and is being excavated by Clu's forces. Features light cycles only. *DRYDOCK: In a highly secure part of the Grid, Clu’s Regulator is nearing the final phases of its construction. Features on foot and light cycles only. Skins *SAM FLYNN: Bonus code included with any brand new purchase. *QUORRA: Bonus code included with any brand new purchase from Gamestop. *CLU: Bonus code included with any brand new purchase from Walmart. *GIBSON: Bonus code included with any brand new purchase from Bestbuy. *BLACK GUARD: Limited bonus code was available free for PlayStation Plus users. Once it was removed from PSN, it was temporarily made available through mycokerewards.com and has since been removed. Category:TRON: Evolution Category:TRON Universe Category:Games Category:Canon Category:Featured Articles